The present invention relates generally to camera mounting systems and, more particularly, to a uniquely configured gimbal mechanism such as may be used to mount a surveillance camera and which is specifically adapted to be angularly positionable about multiple axes of orientation as well as laterally positionable relative to a mounting surface upon which the gimbal mechanism may be mounted.
As a deterrent to crime, many residential and commercial buildings incorporate various security measures such as surveillance cameras which allow for remote detection, observation and recording of activity in a given area inside or outside of the building. One of the critical factors in the effectiveness of such surveillance cameras is the accuracy with which such cameras are directed toward areas where suspicious activity is likely to occur.
For example, in department stores, it is common practice to openly display goods in order to attract customers. Unfortunately, the open display of retail goods may result in a relatively high rate of theft from customers as well as from store personell. Strategically placed closed-circuit surveillance cameras enable security personnel to monitor suspicious activity and to apprehend shoplifters before actual loss of store merchandise, but only if the suspicious activity is within the field of view of the camera.
Included in the prior art are several gimbal mechanisms for surveillance cameras that provide automted adjustment of the orientation of the camera in a three-hundred-sixty degree field of view such that the camera covers a relatively broad area. In addition, zoom capability may be included with the surveillance camera in order to allow for surveillance of areas at high resolution. Unfortunately, for situations where a relatively narrow field of view is required, the capability of such automated gimbal mechanisms is underutilized. For example, in a retail situation where the area under surveillance is limited to the area surrounding a cash register, the use of an automated gimbal mechanism is not cost effective.
Fixed gimbal mechanisms may be used in areas where the area under surveillance is relatively small. Included in the prior art are several fixed gimbal mechanisms that allow for manual adjustment of the orientation of the camera. For example, one such prior art gimbal mechanism is comprised of several components each having a set of relatively intricate surface features that are formed on the components for maintaining the relative positions of the components once they are adjusted to a desired orientation. Unfortunately, such intricate surface features necessitate the use of precision machining or fabrication techniques. Such gimbal mechanisms are therefore costly and time-consuming to manufacture.
As can be seen, there exists a need in the art for a gimbal mechanism which is easily adjustable over a wide field of view. In addition, there exists a need in the art for a gimbal mechanism that is of simple construction and which has a relatively small number of components. Furthermore, there exists a need in the art for a gimbal mechanism that is of low cost to manufacture, assemble and maintain. Finally, there exists a need in the art for a gimbal mechanism that is of relatively compact design such that the gimbal can be covertly mounted in confined areas.